


Midnight Call

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat is only mentioned, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post Batman: Hush, Slice of Life, in which Dick is every BatCat shipper but mostly me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: 'Cause the saddest thing about Hush (2019) was that Dick didn’t call Kory.





	Midnight Call

Kory groggily fumbled through her bedside table and brought the annoying buzzing phone to her ear.

“Hello.”

“Kory?”

She opened her eyes, more awake than before but still very sleepy.

“It is me Dick. Did you forget your keys? I am getting up.”

She heard him chuckle.

“No, beautiful, I didn’t, I’m sorry.”

“I do not understand, why are you apologising for not forgetting the keys?”

“I’m not apologizing for that, geeze you really aren’t a night person, are you? Or did those terrible kids worke you too hard.”

“They are not terrible, Richar’d.”

He chuckled again.

“I’m apologising because I won’t be coming home tonight, love.”

He heard her sigh and his heart clenched in his chest.

“Did something happen?”

“Selina left.”

“Oh no... Is your knofka all right?”

“You know Bruce, he’s always alright.”

“I am the most sorry, Dick.”

“Yeah, me too. I thought that this time... You know?”

She could hear the frustration in his voice, Koriand’r grabbed a pillow from his side of the bed, crushing it in her arms, whishing she could be doing the same thing to him.

“They are both stupid knuckleheads. Kory, we are both also very strong-willed people, promise me this will never happen to us. That we will always work things out in the end. Promise you will never give up on me and leave when I’m being difficult.”

“Dick...”

“I’m sorry, I’m just tired of watching them doing this shit, it has always been like that, even since I was a kid, and I can’t help wonder how things might have been if they just accepted each other as they are and moved on.”

“I see you care a lot about their wellbeing, my love. I understand you want them to be happy like we are, but it is their choice. If I learned something from my family is that we cannot choose for the others, just for ourselves.”

He said nothing for while, just letting her words sink in. When the talked again, his voice sounded less tight and a bit rough, tired.

“You are right, you are always right. Never let me forget that.”

“Oh, I will make sure you will not” she said coyly.

Dick smiled, he loved that woman, and he would never let her go. That of one of the mistake of the Bat he added to the list of the things he would never let himself to repeat.

“So, Kory...”

“Hmm?” She was sounding sleepy again.

“What are you wearing?”

“Goodnight, Richar’d.” And even though the line when silent after that, he still could hear the smile in her voice.


End file.
